Was sich liebt,
by Dumpfmoebel
Summary: ...das neckt sich." They must be head over heels, then. PWP. AU in which Aoba is a transgender man.


"Something the matter? You look like you're gonna drop dead any second."

"I _am_ gonna drop dead", Aoba groans, but it comes out as more of a frustrated "hm hmmf _hmmmmf_", muffled against the sleeves of his sweater. His eyes pushed closed by his forearms, the need for a long, deep nap is almost overwhelming, and he shifts into a slightly less lulling position, knocking his forehead against the desk. "I don't think I'm gonna remember any of these words. Not a single one. I'm beat."

"Oh?" Noiz cancels his journey to the kitchen and sashays torwards the table instead. His chest is there for Aoba to bump into when he straightens his back again, and immediately pushes itself closer in a hug.

"Is this for the German exam?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let me see..."

Noiz traces the lines in Aoba's textbook with his index finger, pouting a little as he bites the inside of his lower lip, and the older man patiently awaits a response.

Even though Noiz has more than enough money to feed both of them for three entire lifetimes, Aoba has never felt very at ease just sitting around and doing nothing. Imitating a docile housewife, he adopted the habit of cleaning and cooking, giving Noiz no reason to continue hiring the grouchy old maid (who was a homophobe, too, and all too happy to move on to a different household after being dismissed) or to complain that he was loading too much onto his shoulders. Still, all of those were tasks fulfilled inside the same four walls. Wandering around in the pedestrian-heavy city center, however, soon proved to be quite a hassle when he could barely apologize for stepping onto someone's foot or fend off adolescents when he's not even sure if they're flirting with him or trying to start a fight.

So a new mission popped up inside Aoba's head, at least: If he is going to live in Germany for the rest of this life, learning how to speak German is the next logical step. After signing up for a seemingly relaxed round of evening classes (with Noiz' help – admittedly, his English isn't top notch either, and the teacher, a pretty young lady who gesticulates heavily and evidently can't survive a day without wearing something red, is still saving up for her first trip to Japan), he has been wracking his brains over this linguistically completely different language for two months. The first exam has to take place sooner or later, but why next week? Why, when he has yet to understand why a chair is masculine but a sofa is neutral while a couchis referred to with female pronouns, or why they change the whole substantive into an unrecognizable mess of letters instead of just slapping a preposition next to it?

"Japanese looks hard", one of his classmates said to him once, watching him type a message on his coil, but Aoba can't imagine learning it from scratch to be as exhausting as this trainwreck...

"What exactly don't you get? It's pretty simple. _Nominativ_ when a word is the subject of the sentence. _Genitiv _when something belongs to it. _Dativ_ -"

"I _know_, I know, I know. I know when to use them, that's not the problem; I don't understand how I'm supposed to decline them! Like, for _Hund_ it's _der Hund_, _des Hundes_, _dem Hund_, _den Hund_, but with _Hase_ we got _der Hase_, _des Hasen_, _dem Hasen_, _den Hase_, so how am I supposed to tell -"

"_Den Hasen_", Noiz corrects sternly. "Out of all the words you could get wrong, why this one..."

His expression is one of seriously taken offense, yet he fetches another chair from the kitchen and places it next to Aoba's, loosely putting an arm around him. Not exactly a position that contributes to a concentrated atmosphere... Aoba can smell his slightly minty breath as he talks.

"The thing here is, even though it seems random, there's a little system for how you get the new forms. You just gotta figure out which one to use by looking at how the word ends. I doubt you're going to have to fill in tables and stuff in the exam, right?"

"Yeah, we're given words and have to form sentences... There's also a listening comprehension and a small text to write..."

"Then I'd say you just go with the flow."

"The flow?" Aoba wrinkles his nose.

"Yes. Just go along with what sounds right."

"How should I know what sounds right if I don't know what the right form actually is?"

"Dunno. But that's how I do it with Japanese. In real life no one cares if you get something a little wrong as long as they get what you're trying to say."

"But they're definitely not going to grade the exam that way...!"

"You can at least try. Come on, I tell you a sentence and you try to translate it."

Aoba gulps, but he's also curious. "Okay."

The endearingly snooty grin Aoba loves and hates so much appears on Noiz' lips. "Alright. How about this: _Because I want to kiss him so badly, I've waited all day for my boyfriend's return to our home_."

"...What?!"

"You want me to repeat it?", Noiz smirks.

"What does that have to do with substantive declension?! Also, that sentence is way too hard and complicated!" Aoba can feel his eyes water with the force of the blood rushing to his face.

"Too hard? Okay, then just _I want to kiss my boyfriend_."

"Like I said, that doesn't have anything to do with what I'm trying to study here at all!"

"Yes, it does. There is a substantive in the sentence, right?"

"Ugh. Yeah, there is."

"And it's which word?"

Aoba promises himself he won't evade Noiz' stupidly amused gaze, no matter what. "Boyfriend."

"In German?"

"I... don't know."

"You didn't learn that? It's the same as the word for _friend_, actually."

_Why would we learn something like that in class?!_ "Then... _Freund_, right?"

"Exactly. Now, is that the subject of the sentence?"

"No. _I _is. So... _Ich_."

"Good. You know what to do next?"

"Uhm, the main verb is... _want_, so it's _wollen_, but the first person form... uhh... _Ich will_, and since it's an auxiliary verb, I also have to include the infinitive of the main verb, which is... _kiss_." Noiz' fingers are drumming rhythmically on his shoulder, interrupting his focus a little.

"Yeah. Good, Aoba. You almost got it."

"Shut up. So, it's _ich will küssen_, and the object is an _Akkusativ_, so it's _den Freund_, but it's not any boyfriend but my boyfriend, so... _meinen Freund_." Eyes darting to Noiz' lips for a second, he takes a deep breath and spits it out. "_Ich will meinen Freund küssen_."

"Nice. Your pronunciation was a little weird, but it's a written exam, so who cares."

"Then how is it pronounced the right way, smartass? Hmmf!" A firm smooch on his mouth interrupts Aoba's talking.

"What was that for?!"

"Didn't you say you want me to kiss you?"

"...You...!"

Noiz is smiling as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Wanna try another sentence?"

"No, thanks, not if you're going to use embarrassing examples again", Aoba declines.

"Heh. Then, what about vocab training?"

"No."

"Come on. You said earlier you won't be able to memorize them otherwise."

"You're just going to ask for translations of weird words, brat."

"Nah, just perfectly normal words. Like... _to_ _bite_."

Aoba flounders in Noiz' grip. "You're such a dumbass!"

"What's _bite_ in German, Aoba?"

"You know that yourself!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one writing an exam next week."

"As if they're going to ask for that!"

"They might totally do it. What are you gonna do if they ask for the word for _bite_?"

"They're not going to!"

"Are you just gonna blush at your teacher when she wants you to translate _when my boyfriend touches me, it feels amazing_?"

"I'm going to punch you!"

"Woah, scary", Noiz teases, pinching Aoba's sides, but he's too worked up to laugh at the ticklish sensation.

"I'm serious!"

"Heh, will you punish me, Aoba? ...Bet you don't know what the word for _punishment_ is."

"Actually, I do", Aoba retorts. "It's _Strafe_."

Noiz raises his blond eyebrows.

"...I-It's an important term in case you get into legal trouble...!"

"I wonder why you memorized that word, of all things..."

"Oi, don't imply some perverted stuff."

Somehow Aoba ends up kissing Noiz again, hands playing with the short hair where the back of his neck begins. _Don't get carried away_, he warns himself, but his resolve wavers all too soon.

He's been studying all evening... surely he deserves a little break to take his mind off things... to relax a little...

Noiz' hands roam his thighs, demanding attention as much as the notes and guides scattered on the desk.

Whatever. It's not like he can really put his heart into working when Noiz is bugging him like that. Actually, this might be a good opportunity to show him he's serious... Aoba's pulse quickens and he holds back a smirk.

Although Noiz does try hard to spend a satisfying amount of time at home, Aoba has a lot of free moments in which he can do things his partner might as well never find out about. Shopping for groceries, accepting deliveries, it's all monopolized by him. Trusting Noiz in the aspect of not snooping through every inch of the wardrobe, there are quite some things he hides in there, bought on nights lonely thanks to someone's business trips after watching twenty episodes of the same cheesy drama and chugging a bottle of beer in the shower ("like a real manly dude" - word-by-word quote, origin: his classmate).

Maybe it's time for one of them to see the light of day, its time to shine, so to say.

"Nn... Noiz..." Aoba's body tingles with a mischievous kind of excitement unbeknownst to himself.

"Hmm?" Noiz' face seems dazed, as if he just woke up from a sweet dream; it's actually kind of adorable. Aoba softly knocks his fists against his chest.

"Bedroom."

It's like saying "walkies" within a dog's hearing range.

In fact, Aoba isn't exactly sure if he has ever consciously walked the way from this exact table to the squeaky springs of their mattress, taking the velocity with which Noiz always drags him there, with or without simultaneously occupying his vision by sloppily kissing him, into account. He finds himself on top of the younger man, his erection firmly pressing against his crotch through their pants. Not allowing himself to spend too many thoughts on it, he begins grinding himself against that bulge, indulging in the pleasurable friction as he frees himself of his shirt, tossing it across the room. They both giggle a little at the way it forcefully smacks against the wallpaper just to slide down and collapse into a poor, crumpled heap.

The binder... Aoba contemplates it for a few seconds, hands already on the elastic seams, then proceeds to his belt instead. As much as he enjoys it when Noiz plays with his breasts, their size and, moreso, their weight might get uncomfortable with what he has in mind. _Can't have them jiggle around_. Noiz, on the other hand, has no qualms getting completely topless.

The belt, though. It's more of a fashion item than an actual necessity since Aoba's pants are always tight-fitting; now, its most important purpose is finally going to be fulfilled, though. The white, artificial leather slips out of the straps holding it in place easily, creating a quiet whirring sound.

Aoba checks Noiz' status. His eyes are closed, hands on Aoba's still swaying hips, muscles liquified from the sensations. Utterly defenseless.

_Perfect_.

Aoba swallows thickly, then confidently grasps Noiz' wrists and pushes them up over his head.

"Wha-?"

The surprise is on his side. Within seconds, he has secured his belt around the juncture of his arms and hands, wrapped around it several times so it becomes impossible to slip through. Noiz has done the same with him two or three times, so he got the theoretical gist of it, and the internet has a lot of handy tips ready, too.

"...Aoba."

Now he's done it. Now there's no turning back. But Aoba is soaking wet, even through the hint of bashfulness at what he's going to do. It's... honestly exciting him...

Noiz seems a little taken aback, albeit not in a negative way. Spurred on by that, Aoba winks. "Gotcha."

"...Hehe. You really want to punish me? How shocking. I didn't know you were actually a sadist..."

"Says the masochist." Maybe it's just his imagination, but the hardness he is sitting on has actually grown a little.

"So, what are you gonna do to me? Just leave me hanging like this?"

"Of course not. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you, brat." Aoba crawls backwards. "I'm going to start by taking off your pants."

"Terrifying", Noiz lampoons him and fakes a shiver, earning a small slap on his thigh. "Ouch! Oh, wow."

"Shut up."

The trousers he is wearing aren't too difficult to open and pull down. Before Aoba started regularly having sex, he had always imagined taking each other's clothes off as more simple than it really is, but maybe he's just had enough occasions to practice that skill by now. Either way, he briefly allows himself to be glad that Noiz isn't wearing anything with bunnies on it and drops both pants and boxers on the floor, then stares at his cock.

It's pretty swollen already. Of course, the whole dry-humping ordeal must've turned him on as well.

This entire thing is so unplanned Aoba can't help but hesitate for a bit, getting the next steps in order. Squeezing his thighs together to keep his own arousal in check, an idea instantaneously fills his head.

His own jeans and underwear come off even faster. Noiz is keeping his trap shut, watching interestedly, and Aoba feels a twinge of gratification at the fact that he isn't able to tell what's going to happen next. Savoring this small advantage, he spreads his legs and lays his right hand between them, closing his eyes.

A gasp.

It's not his own.

In any other situation, this would've embarrassed the hell out of him, but now it's almost empowering to know that Noiz is watching him touch himself, sneak a finger between his lips and rub his sweetest spot. It's not what he originally intended to do, but the sensation gives off a sense of familiarity, a lewd kind of self-exploratory nostalgia, and he figures he could as well treat himself to this for a few minutes. He gets close awfully soon, though, and moves away from his clit to another place that's already dripping with moisture. Entering himself is no problem after all this preparation, quite the opposite – a moan escapes his throat, and when he lifts his eyelids again, he can see that Noiz is actually squirming a little, not taking his eyes off him for a second.

Feeling bold, Aoba repeats motion and sound, just to see Noiz' cock twitch eagerly, and he grits his teeth hard to avoid coming at that view.

"Fuck, Aoba, this is really...", the blond breathes, voice vibrating deeply. "You look so hot."

Hearing him talk makes Aoba twitch, so he pauses, listening to his own ragged breathing until he's sure he can hold on. Then, deciding that this has to be enough, he withdraws his fingers, two of them sticky with his own juices. He holds them into the air, not letting them get wiped dry on the sheets.

"Noiz", he commands, surprised at how steady he still sounds, and lets his dry hand wander between his knees, pushing them apart. It's only an impulse, but Noiz understands, exposing himself to Aoba who brings his slicked-up digits to his ass, testingly prodding at the hole before penetrating him with one of them.

Noiz groans, his knees sent trembling wildly. It's not the first time they have done this thing (although that lubricant is new and just a little experiment – their usual bottle, stored away in one of the bedside drawers, will come into play later), so Aoba is sure it feels good to him. Carefully getting him used to the intrusion, he adds his other wet finger, beginning to stretch him out, paying attention to a spot inside him that makes him hiss with lust. It's nice to have Noiz speechless once in a while, after all, and Aoba also can't deny it makes him happy to witness him showing his pleasure so openly, especially since he's usually the one being spoiled.

_Spoiled? Isn't this supposed to be a punishment...?!_

It seems that it's time to get to the core of the plan.

"You ready?", Aoba murmurs, and shit, _now_ he's a little hoarse.

"For what?"

Oh. Yeah. He doesn't know.

"...I'll show you."

Concealing his rising nervousness by jumping off the bed with a bit of oomph, Aoba skips torwards his wardrobe, cleaning his fingers with a tissue before he delves into the shoebox hidden behind those filled with actual footwear. It's not _that_ stuffed with indecencies, so it doesn't take him long to find what he's been looking for – a harness, manifactured to fit around a person's hips, and a distinct phallic object attached to its front. There's a small, nubby patch of silicone sewn into the inside, too; it meets exactly the right part of his skin when Aoba steps into the arrangement of straps and adjusts them to his size. Wondering if Noiz has already taken in what's in store for him, he turns around, the stylized black dildo sticking against his own flushed underbelly. It's a little late to get pink cheeks now, yet he fights the urge to figdet flusteredly as he walks back over to his wide-eyed lover, even when it bounces slightly whenever he takes a step.

"I didn't know you had this", Noiz states, throat audibly raspy.

"I have some secrets too, you know", Aoba replies and climbs back onto the mattress, then pulls the drawer open to fetch a particular tube from it. "Is this okay with you?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm wondering why the hell you're thinking this is a punishment."

There it is again, that shit-eating grin. Aoba scowls and aggressively clicks open the bottle cap to pour the lubricant onto his hand.

"God, that angry expression of yours is amazing."

Coating his artificial cock in slippery liquid, Aoba is quite glad that this time, he's in a position to stop Noiz' teasing right away. He smears the remains on his hand onto his leg, just to get himself dirty again when grabbing hold of the base and shifting closer, pushing the tip against Noiz' entrance. He looks eager and ready, and so, without giving him another chance to say something stupid, Aoba presses in.

"Oh...! Oh, damn", Noiz curses, constrained arms bending while Aoba slides in inch by inch, stopping about halfway. "This is... really good. Don't stop..."

"Are you sure?", Aoba interjects, captivated by a sudden unsureness. He can't directly feel what's going on down there, although the nub patch is really cleverly designed, but the skin around Noiz' hole looks like it's stretched very far and he is knitting his brows, teeth digging into his lip. It's an erotic image, but if he were to misunderstand it and cause Noiz unnecessary pain...

"You know I always mean what I say", the younger man reassures him, thrusting his own hips forwards a little to prove his point. "Come one, Aoba; don't be a tease."

He's right. Noiz isn't the kind of guy to beat around the bush; if he doesn't like something, he always speaks his mind. Bolstered by that, Aoba enters him more deeply, his own legs quivering at the friction against the skin covering his clit. When he finds himself buried to the hilt, keeping Noiz' thighs parted, he widens the distance between his own knees, too, enabling a more direct contact. It shocks him like electric sparks when he pulls out and rocks all the way back forward again – the stimulation, Noiz' unrestrained moan and his half-lidded gaze that follows, edging him on, it all swirls together and forces a whimper out of him, and another, an ecstatic whine for every time his and Noiz' body melt together. The need to kiss him swells up inside him, but their position isn't fit for that, so he calls out his name instead, suddenly thrown back into his earlier desperation, the precursors to an intense orgasm prickling on his skin and twisting inside his gut, and he curls his toes and distracts himself with next week's household chores, reaching down to grab Noiz' erection.

Thankfully, his lover is close as well, precome beading at his tip and meeting every movement. Normally, Noiz' stamina is fairly good; it must be this whole atmosphere that spurs him on, or maybe he just really likes being fucked in general – god, that thought alone drives Aoba even closer to the edge, and he frantically thrusts upwards, blindly hoping that this is good, but it's all no use, his body rushes into a searing frenzy, making him shiver and claw at the skin of Noiz' hips and jerk him so roughly that he comes, too, in the end, head thrown back as he cries out; Aoba has never heard him do that, not once, and before he can calm down, he gets crushed by a second climax, keening as tears bead at the corners of his eyes. He's almost relieved when no third one comes and his limbs relax with a gently spreading sweetness, sweat dribbling down his forehead and neck.

They grant themselves a few minutes of nothing but panting weakly and holding each other, Aoba's shaky fingers undoing the belt around Noiz' wrists, heart pounding in his ears so loudly he can't even hear the clock on the wall tick. Noiz strokes his hair, twirling a strand around his finger, and they almost, almost drift off into sleep, except that the vague memory of a textbook calls Aoba back into cold, harsh reality. Sitting up, he's also confronted with not only a come-covered belly, but also -

"Urgh." He stretches his binder to get a better look. "It got all dirty. ...Whatever, I shouldn't wear it at night anyway." Noiz' eyes twinkle at the sight of him baring his breasts, and he glares at him, snapping his fingers against his forehead before reaching for a small package of tissues and cleaning them both off, struggling a bit with the mess around the belly button piercing.

"Where're you going?", Noiz yawns when Aoba bounces off the mattress, not insignificantly resembling a puppy denied cuddle time.

"Studying. Geez, I could've gotten so much done in that half an hour." Aoba undoes the clasps on the strap-on, mindlessly adding it to the heap of things scattered across the whole floor.

"Oh, man. It's not like you can't study tomorrow, too."

"I'm not going to start procrastinating."

"I'll practice with you, then. Come here. ...Don't give me that look, I'm going to be aaall nice this time. I mean, how couldn't I, after your horrible punishment."

"Tsk. I don't trust you. But okay, I'll give you a chance."

Noiz drapes the blanket over both of them, allowing Aoba to snuggle close so he can plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Alright. We're both tired, so I'll go easy on you with the example sentence. Can you translate _I love you_?"

"_Ich liebe dich_...", Aoba answers sulkingly, adding a small "_Dummkopf_".

Noiz snorts.

"Did you learn that word in class?"

* * *

"Was sich liebt, das neckt sich" is a German saying that literally means "what teases each other loves each other". As for the words in the story - "Hund" means "dog", "Hase" means "rabbit" and "Dummkopf" is something akin to "idiot". It's a very tame insult, actually.


End file.
